gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Micro-SMG
thumb|Die Micro-SMG in Kartonmodell Die Micro-SMG (auch Micro-Uzi) ist eine Maschinenpistole aus vielen Grand-Theft-Auto-Teilen. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und Grand Theft Auto IV besitzt sie ein 50-Schuss-Magazin und kann bei Drive-by-Shootings verwendet werden. In Grand Theft Auto III und Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ist die Micro-SMG durch die Uzi ersetzt worden. In San Andreas sollte die Verkleidung dunkler sein und einen längeren Lauf haben, was man auf der Rückseite des Covers sehen kann. Waffen-Skill in San Andreas Wenn man in San Andreas den Waffen-Skill auf Gangster Niveau hat, kann man auf weiter entfernte Gegner zielen, auch die Feuerrate erhöht sich. Wenn man den Hitman-Level erreicht hat, bekommt man ähnlich wie bei der Pistole eine zweite Waffe hinzu, was den verursachten Schaden deutlich erhöht. Allerdings steigen somit auch der Munitionsverbrauch und die Nachladezeit, ausserdem ist sie, wenn man den Hitman-Level erreicht hat, auch doppelt so ungenau. Pro * Schnelle Feuerrate * Hohe Durchschlagskraft Contra * Sehr unpräzise * Bei Dauerfeuer sehr hohe Streuung Sonstiges Ab 10.000 Munition verschwindet die Munitionsanzeige im HUD der Waffe. Fundorte San Andreas thumb|Die Micro-SMG aus San Andreas # Unter der Brücke, die zum Los Santos Forum führt, Ganton, Los Santos # Auf dem obersten Deck des Parkhauses, in dem sich auch die NRG-500 befindet, südlich Colonel Fuhrbergers Haus, East Beach, Los Santos # Hinter dem östlichsten Wohncontainer, Trailerpark, Angel Pine, Whetstone # Auf Höhe des Pizza Stacks, ziemlich am Ende des Pier 69 (vor einer Tür), Esplanade North, San Fierro # Bei der alten Xoomer-Werkstatt, zwischen der Garage und der Werkstatt (sobald alle 50 Schnappschüsse geschossen wurden), Doherty, San Fierro # Im südwestlichsten Flugzeugwrack, Flugzeugfriedhof, Verdant Meadows, Bone County # Neben einer Mülltonne gegenüber des Las Venturas Airport, Redsands West, Las Venturas # Automatisch in den Missionen Just Business und End of the Line # In jeder Ammu-Nation-Filiale, 60 Schuss für 500 bzw. 600 $ # Manche Ballas, Vagos und Atztecas tragen eine bei sich. Liberty City Stories # Verkauf in den Ammu-Nation-Filialen im Rotlichtviertel, Portland und in Newport, Staunton Island # Hinter einem Wohncontainer, der direkt am Ufer neben der Callahan Bridge liegt, Chinatown, Portland # Auf dem am Ufer liegenden Betonboden unter den Stützpfeilern der Brücke, Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale Vice City Stories thumb|Keine Micro-SMG, sondern die Ursprungsversion der Micro-SMG sieht man hier : Die UZI. # Im Westen Downtowns (Vice City Mainland) befindet sich eine lange Hauptstraße, die im Süden u.a. zu King Knuts führt. Folgt man dieser Straße ganz nach Norden, trifft man auf einen kleinen Hinterhof, in dem es auch einen Spezialauftrag gibt. Begib mit Hilfe der Treppe auf das Dach – dort findest du die Micro-SMG. # Am Ende des Piers, wo der Violator steht, Vice Point, Vice Beach Grand Theft Auto IV # Kann in allen Liberty-City-Gun-Club-Filialen erworben werden sowie bei Jacobs Waffenlieferung # In einem Wachhaus am nordöstlichen Pier auf Happiness Island # Auf einer Anpflanzung hinter dem Emissary Hotel, Middle Parkthumb|Die Micro-SMG aus GTA IV, Algonquin, Liberty City # Mit dem Cheat 486-555-0150 Chinatown Wars # Jedes Gangmitglied hat eine Micro-SMG dabei. Man muss das Mitglied allerdings töten, um an die Waffe zu kommen. Rezension auf Ammunation.net HUD-Icons Micro-SMG-Icon, SA.png|San Andreas Micro-SMG-Icon, IV.PNG|Grand Theft Auto IV Kategorie:Maschinenpistolen